<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Valentine's Day by RaeNic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453844">Happy Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18'>RaeNic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Oneshot, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Smutty intentions, Threesome, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!reader wakes up to a cute surprise from the loves of her life, Kindaichi and Kageyama. Ends with smutty implications.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for my wife, since those are her two favorite from Haikyuu!! characters, for Valentine's day hehe &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you woke up and realized that the two dark haired idiots weren’t in bed with you, your brows furrowed a bit in confusion. They normally didn’t get up at the same time. Honestly, you were usually the first one to get up. Then, Tobio followed as he would wake up from feeling your absence in bed next to him. Then, usually the last to wake up would be Yūtarō.</p>
<p>But this time, you’re the last to wake up. You reached over and grabbed your phone to see what time it was. To your surprise however, the clock on your phone said that it was just seven thirty in the morning. Strange. Neither of those guys were usually up before nine in the morning, especially when Tobio was home. </p>
<p>With a groan of where they might be, you stretch you limbs before sitting up and getting out of bed. Your eyes peered over to the bathroom, but with the door open to it, you could tell that it was vacant. “Where the hell are they..?” you muttered to yourself before putting on your over coat and a pair of pants.</p>
<p>As you made your way out of your bedroom though, you heard something that stopped you in your tracks. </p>
<p>“No no we have to put this in first and then that.” Clearly Tobio was talking but what in the world was he talking about?</p>
<p>Getting even more curious about what was going on, your feet carried you down the hallway. When you reached the end, you looked to your left and on the table there were a few red and pink heart balloons, a pastry bag filled with donuts - but you didn’t know that yet - and a cute stuffed animal along with a card in front of it. About to go see what was in the pastry bag, your attention was averted towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Okay, well what do we do next?”  this time it was Yūtarō’s questioning voice. </p>
<p>When you saw what you did you couldn’t help but smile, though a little shocked at the sight. Quietly you walked up and then asked out, “What’s going on here..?” </p>
<p>At the sound of your voice both of them jumped and flinched a little with their backs still turned to you. You couldn’t see what they were doing either, as their broad bodies blocked your view of what was in front of them. But as you looked at the counter there were various baking materials out. Playfully you cross your arms over your chest and wait for an answer, though a slight smile creeps onto your face.</p>
<p>It’s Yūtarō that turns around first. “Y/n! You’re already awake?! Did we wake you? I’m so sorry!” his nervous and slightly frantic tone filled the room “W- we wanted to do something special for you.” he added as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks dusting with blush.</p>
<p>Tobio then turned around and when he did you couldn’t help but laugh lightly at him. The laugh made him blush instantly, as if he felt embarrassed that they were caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. The reason you laughed though, was because Tobio had some flour smeared on his cheek. </p>
<p>Slowly you walked up to them and took their hands in yours. “You know, everything on the table is more than enough.” you spoke softly before peering around Tobio and seeing the bowl of what looked to be chocolate cake batter. “But the fact that you guys are actually baking a cake, well now that’s just too much.” there was a soft playfulness to your voice. </p>
<p>“B..but I- we, wanted to do something different for you. We wanted to make you something this year.” Tobio almost blurts out, his cheeks getting even more red with every second that passed by.</p>
<p>Yūtarō’s cheeks were just as red as he stared down at your hand that was holding his. “You do so much for us, y/n.” He added, “We wanted to do something for you. We were planning on doing all the house chores too, so you could relax today.” </p>
<p>All you could do is look up at both of them, your gaze switching from one to the other repeatedly. “You dummy’s..” you whispered, though the smile is still clear on your face.</p>
<p>Your words caused both of them to become confused. Did they do something wrong? They started to internally panic and you could clearly see it on their faces.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do anything for me. The two of you are more than enough~” Your words were loving as you leaned up and pressed your lips to Tobio’s first. Kissing him with all the love you had. And when you pulled away you reached for Yūtarō to do the same to him. </p>
<p>When you go to pull away though, Tobio is pressed up against your back and his face is in your neck, “I love you, y/n.” his low mutter dancing against your skin. His arms wrapping around your torso as he hugs you tight.</p>
<p>Yūtarō then moved a hand up to your cheek, stroking it gently, “And I love you too.” his other arm is also wrapped around you, right above Tobio’s arm.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentines Day, y/n” both of them said in unison and you couldn’t help but smile and rest your forehead against Yūtarō’s shoulder, while your left hand came up to gently cup the side of Tobio’s head.</p>
<p>“I love you guys too, so much.” you whisper to the both of them.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>After peeling yourself away from the two of them, you let them finish up the cake they were making. Letting them do their thing as you watched. A cup of coffee that was already hot and waiting for you, in your hands now.</p>
<p>When the two were done and the cake was in the oven, you took it upon yourself to make the most delicious pancakes for them. And they swear they are the best pancakes they’ve ever eaten. The rest of the day all three of you spend the entire day together. Cuddles, soft kisses, and gentle hair strokes filling your time of day. </p>
<p>By the time night rolled around, you yourself had a present for the two of them too. A pretty light pink babydoll lingerie outfit. You could swear that both boys were drooling instantly when you came out of the bathroom all prettied up in it. The rest of the night neither of their hands left your body at any given time. The same could be said for their lips, and yours. Kisses went everywhere, on everyone. Moans, pants, and groans filled the room. Making it the most passionate night you’ve ever felt. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>